Spangled Banner
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: With Kurt too busy this year to plan Blaine has to take responsibly for their Halloween costumes... meaning that Blaine finally gets to dress up as he favorite Superheroes! (Based on a Tumblr prompt).


AN: Based on a wonderful Halloween prompt I received on Tumblr, though I did take some liberties with it. Prompt in the endnotes. Also, this is not beta-ed because I wanted to get it out today, sorry about that.

* * *

Kurt usually had his costume planned a month in advance of Halloween. He usually made it himself with a little help from Amazon when it came to ordering wigs or makeup. He usually took polaroids and made patterns and had all the details sewn up long before October 31st rolled around. Usually. This year was different.

Kurt had been flustered with NYADA, his internship at Vogue and work at the diner. It was all _a lot_ and as much as Kurt loved dressing up he kept putting it off. By mid-October Kurt hadn't shown any signs of being Halloween ready and it seemed to Blaine that if they were going to have costumes this year he was going to need to take the lead.

Blaine leaned against the doorframe of their workroom watching Kurt as he sewed an assignment for his period costumes class at NYADA.

"We could go as Real Housewives." Blaine suggested, it wasn't his first suggestion, but Kurt hadn't been excited by anything yet. "That could be funny."

Kurt remained bent over his sewing machine, but his face twisted up in disdain and Blaine laughed, "Okay not Real Housewives. How about… you could be Gordan Ramsey and I could be Aarón Sanchez?"

Kurt lifted his foot from the sewing machine pedal and finally looked up at Blaine, "Better… and I'm not trying to be difficult, but what if we steered away from reality TV this year?"

Blaine nodded, "Sure." He thought for a moment knowing what he wanted to suggest. "We could go as superheroes…" He muttered under his breath.

Blaine had wanted to suggest that from the start, but Kurt didn't like to dress up as anything obvious and superhero costumes were wildly popular. Still, Blaine really wanted to go as a superhero, he loved the big blockbuster movies, the comics, the fanfiction – really, he loved it all.

"Okay." Kurt turned back to his sewing machine, foot on the pedal making it whir to life.

"Okay?" Blaine stood straight from the doorframe as excitement beginning to thrum through him, "Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, eyes still on his sewing, "Who do you want to be? Who's your favorite?"

"Bruce Banner." Blaine answered without hesitation, he loved Bruce Banner. Smart and sexy... a reluctant but courageous superhero. And Mark Ruffalo wasn't so bad himself.

Kurt smiled, "Great. Then you be Banner and I'll be Captain America. That way we're both Avengers. I'll work on my costume after I finish this project."

"Great. Great!" Blaine's mind was already spinning with ideas.

Kurt looked up once more, smiling broadly, "You should have just said you wanted to do that Blaine, I can be excited about any idea you're excited about." He pulled the sleeve he was sewing out of the machine to inspect it, "Besides you'll make a great Bruce Banner."

* * *

Blaine was ecstatic. Halloween was his second favorite Holiday, just barely beneath Christmas, and his tradition with Kurt of having corresponding costumes made it all the better. Blaine started his research immediately. Googling photos of Bruce Banner. Watching _The Avengers_ (again) one evening when Kurt had to work late. Going from online store to online store until he found the perfect clothing that looked spot on like purple shirt and tan/gray suit Bruce so often wore in the movie stills. Blaine even found vanity glasses that were a perfect match to Banner's - then he spent time practicing his hairstyle so he'd have that scatterbrained rumpled look Bruce so easily pulled off.

Kurt on the other hand kept putting off getting his costume together.

Blaine offered to help, but Kurt turned him down every time. It was a matter of pride for Kurt to make his own costume. A week out from Halloween though Kurt flopped down to next to Blaine on the couch, immediately leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine instinctively wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as Kurt let out a long sigh.

"I started on my Captain America costume today and... I just don't have enough time to get everything done that I want to do with it!"

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's hair, "It's suppose to be fun. Don't stress yourself out. We could just order you a costume." Kurt sat up quickly almost hitting Blaine's chin with his head.

" _Are you serious_? That's sacrilege!"

"Kurt, it isn't so bad. I ordered all my stuff."

"But not as a prepackaged costume, you found all our items piece by piece."

"Lots of people buy prepackaged-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt pressing his fingers against Blaine's lips. "Lots of people do, and that's fine for them. _I_ don't do that."

Blaine smiled under Kurt's fingertips before kissing them lightly as Kurt pulled his hand back, "Okay. I just didn't want you to stress about it."

"I'm going to stress about it Blaine. That's a given. All I want from you is tell me my costume will be great no matter what."

" _Kurt_ , if you're making it then it will be fantastic."

Kurt smiled sweetly and then crumpled back down leaning into Blaine's side and yawning, "Yes. Yes, it will."

Blaine didn't see Kurt's costume at all before Halloween – He was working on it in his off time at Vogue making use of their sewing room and supplies. Kurt seemed to be putting a lot of effort into it now that he was in the spirit of things, but secretly Blaine was grateful Kurt didn't have as much time to work on his costume as usual because Blaine was having doubts about his own outfit.

Everything Blaine ordered had come in and Blaine laid it out on the bed to look at it. A new suit, a purple button down dress shirt and a pair of rimless glasses… that was it. He could easily switch out the suit jacket for a lab coat but still… _what had he done_? In the whole-wide world of superheroes, Blaine had chosen a costume that meant dressing up like a _normal guy_. A suit and a dress shirt? He was going to look like Blaine Anderson – in glasses.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It would be okay. Kurt barely had any time to work on his Captain America, this would just be the year they looked back on and laughed about because they both didn't meet the mark in the costume department. It would still be fun.

Kurt came home in a rush on Halloween, "I'm going to shower and get the smell of French fry grease out of my pours." Kurt said kissing Blaine quickly on the cheek, "Then we're off! You better get your costume on!"

Blaine watched Kurt go – loving the way he moved, fast, a little clumsy as he nearly ran into the corner he was rounding, but very always sexy – then Kurt disappeared into the bathroom, his costume held over his shoulder in a garment bag. Blaine still hadn't seen it, he was worried Kurt was embarrassed by it, but even with the limited time Kurt had to work on things there was no way his costume could be any worse than Blaine's feeble attempt at a "superhero".

Blaine slipped into his outfit, slacks, loafers, button down shirt – then he held up the suit jacket in one hand and the lab coat he'd purchased last minute in the other, Kurt could help him decide which to wear. He heard the shower turn off and expect Kurt to join him as slipped on his Bruce Banner glasses and stood in front of the mirror for an embarrassingly long time getting his tousled curls just right. Once he felt there wasn't really anything else to do he checked the time, they needed to leave soon. Where was Kurt?

"Kurt?" Blaine called scooping up his jacket options and heading out to the hallway, "Kurt are you ready yet?"

He walked into the living room to find Kurt leaning over and hopping on one foot as he attempted to pull on red thigh-high boot.

Blaine froze in his tracks. His mouth suddenly dry and his stomach swooping.

Kurt was wearing _tight_ blue pants that made his already flawless ass look positively delectable. He straightened up as he got the boot on and Blaine almost wanted to whimper. The cut of Kurt's costume made his waist look trim and his shoulders broad. And his arms? _God_ , that wasn't even fake padded muscles, Kurt's arms really just looked that good in the skintight blue shirt he wore.

Kurt turned around with a smile on his lips, he didn't have the Captain America mask on, but his hair was parted and styled in 1940s fashion and the blue of his eyes stood out, matching the blue of his outfit.

 _He looked spectacular._

Blaine took a step forward, the sudden urge to peel Kurt's beautiful costume off his even more beautiful body was a low, hot rumble in his stomach.

"Oh wait!" Kurt said smiling, oblivious to the way Blaine was feeling seeing his fiancé dressed as Steve Rogers, "I have the shield too!" Kurt reached to the couch where an almost perfect replica of Captain America's shield laid. He held it up in front of himself and struck pose, his expression growing serious as if he was ready to fight off Hydra right then and there.

Blaine stood silent staring at him, Kurt's sexiness aside, Blaine was having trouble processing how he had completed such a textbook spot-on outfit in the time he'd had to work on it. The red, white and blue pattern on the front was perfect, it fit him to a tee, the shield looked real and Kurt looked every inch the part of a daring superhero.

 _While Blaine was wearing slacks and a button down._

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked standing up straight and letting his shield arm drop, "I know it isn't great, but for the amount of time I had…"

Blaine took another step towards him, "No, no Kurt. Are you kidding? It is _incredible_. How did you… you look… wow."

Kurt smiled again, his cheeks growing a little rosy at Blaine's praise.

"You look ready for a movie set and this shield?" Blaine reached out and let his fingers trail down it, "How?"

"Paper mache and metallic paint. This was the third attempt."

Blaine shook his head in amazement, "You are remarkable."

Kurt beamed at him, bouncing on his heels little.

"And I…" Blaine looked down at his outfit, stomach dropping, he looked like he was going to a corporate interview, not out to a Halloween party in costume.

"You look good enough to eat." Kurt's voice took on that low almost raspy timbre Kurt slipped into when he was particularly turned on.

"What?" Blaine's head snapped up in surprise to find Kurt looking at him through his lashes, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kurt took another step towards him, brushing the hair on Blaine's forehead with his fingertips before trailing his hand down Blaine's face and neck to his chest. "Just one change." Kurt said unbuttoning a couple buttons on Blaine's shirt. "Since you seem to be going for sexy Bruce Banner you might as well go all out."

"Sexy?" Blaine said, "I don't… I wasn't trying for that."

Kurt looked up to meet his eyes, "Oh? So this is all just natural then?" He's eyes were dark as they raked over Blaine, "Purple looks amazing on you and you should do your hair that way more often." He leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear, "It almost makes me want to stay home and slowly take this costume off you."

Blaine chuckled in surprise, happiness and desire bubbling in his chest, "I don't really like my costume, I look like just a normal, boring guy."

Kurt backed up just enough to look Blaine in the face, his expression confused, "Normal guy? You look exactly like Bruce Banner, I mean you were made for this costume, and trust me there is _nothing_ boring about you. Ever." Kurt lowered his voice again, "You look really hot."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck feeling much better about his costume now than he had just moments ago, "Oh well," Blaine smiled, "If you say so."

"I do." Kurt grabbed Blaine's lapels and pulled him in for a firm and passionate kiss.

Blaine dropped his jackets in favor of holding on to Kurt – they were both a little breathless once they pulled back.

"You're sure you want to go out tonight?" Kurt whispered holding Blaine close.

Blaine thought about it a moment – staying in with Kurt was _very_ tempting, especially with him in that outfit, but Halloween only came once a year. Beside the way Kurt looked right now, Blaine wanted to show him off a little. "I think we should go out and have fun. We can leave the undressing each other part of the evening for later."

Kurt smiled as if he hoped that was what Blaine would say and then leaned down and picked up Blaine's jackets, "Lab coat I think." He said holding it out. Blaine slipped it on while Kurt grabbed his shield and mask.

"You know," Blaine said as Kurt held open the front door for him, "You put Chris Evans to shame."

"Oh please," Kurt said rolling his eyes, but looking obviously flattered. He locked the door behind them and Blaine reached out for his hand, "And…" Blaine leaned in, "No matter how many Captain Americas we see tonight, none of them have anything on your ass in that costume."

Kurt laughed and pulled him down the hall, "Come on Sexy Bruce Banner. Let's go to this party before you make me change my mind about going out tonight!"

* * *

Prompt: Kurt and Blaine deciding on Halloween costumes. Right now it's between Thor/Hulk (with Blaine as Banner, not Hulk) or Wonder Woman/Steve (with Blaine as Steve). Mostly Blaine is torn between being excited that they are doing a superhero theme and disappointed that his half of the costume is just dressing as a regular guy.


End file.
